


【隆包/待授翻】随君所愿（让我的身体歌唱）

by Dekadenz_S



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekadenz_S/pseuds/Dekadenz_S
Summary: Stevie和Xabi用自己的方式庆祝一场胜利。





	【隆包/待授翻】随君所愿（让我的身体歌唱）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do Your Thing (Make My Body Sing)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/50378) by [sarkastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarkastic/pseuds/sarkastic). 



全队一起在酒吧里喝酒，庆祝他们上一场胜利。这时阿隆索探过身子，一只手在桌子底下没人看得到的地方搭在了杰拉德大腿上，低声耳语：“你知道吗，从你进了第二个球开始，我就想让你睡我了。”

杰拉德差点把啤酒全喷到正在疯狂比比划划的卡拉格和彻底喝断了片的托雷斯身上。他看了一眼阿隆索恶作剧般的笑颜，明白如果他们不立马离开这里，阿隆索的公众形象就要因为被按在卡座上干到失去知觉而毁于一旦了。

他把一脸得意的阿隆索推离座位，跟着溜了出去。他用比自己预想中更不自然的声音开了口：“Xabi要去，呃，梅尔伍德，取点东西。他在那里落了点东西。上周的事。我带他过去。”

还好大家都喝大了，好像没人意识到这句话完全不着边际的事实。雷纳耸耸肩：“我怎么不知道梅尔伍德周六凌晨一点开门？”如果杰拉德没看错，他看见雷纳问完这句话 ** **挤了挤眼**** ，老天啊，在别人也开始注意到哪里不对，并且作出不合时宜的暗示之前，他们真得离开这里了。

他们匆忙出门走入寒夜之中，听到了醉意浓重的喧闹欢呼声。阿隆索招手叫了辆出租车，杰拉德跟着他钻进车里。里面的空气温暖而难闻。两人的腿纠缠在一起，杰拉德完全没有听见阿隆索说的是要去哪里。直到阿隆索带他走进自己家，杰拉德才恍惚想起阿隆索的女朋友不在家，回去探亲的事。

刚一进门，阿隆索就把他领进卧室，轻轻推他到墙上，一只手搭住他的肩膀。他缓慢而不慌不忙地跪下来，和杰拉德之间的眼波对视始终未断，然后朝杰拉德咧嘴一笑。杰拉德实在意想不到，一个笑容竟能比风月画面还要性感。阿隆索的手掌沿着杰拉德的大腿上移，恰好略过绷在裤子里逐渐凸起的部位，然后落到杰拉德的臀部。但他好像只是满足于跪在那里，对着杰拉德挺立的下身陷入深思，思考着它的种种精神内涵或是什么糟糕的东西，而如果他就这样， ** **不做点什么**** ，杰拉德可能要疯掉了。

阿隆索抬头冲着杰拉德坏笑，满脸恶魔般的邪气：“你想要做什么吗，Steven？”

哦，所以事情就是这样，然后呢？杰拉德托起阿隆索刚刚刮净胡茬的脸颊，凝视着他的眼睛，一面说道，“我要你含住我，Xabier。然后我要把你推倒在 ** **那张**** 床上狠狠地干你，让你整整一个星期都感觉得到我在你里面的形状。”

阿隆索的眼中闪过热火。没错，杰拉德在这场游戏里能够给予的，就像他能够得到的一样好。阿隆索开了口，声音嘶哑，“ _Por qué_ ** **——**** ** **啊，为什么**** 你刚刚不这么说？”他试图挤出一个意味深长的笑，但浓烈的口音将他的心思暴露无遗——越是被撩得起火，阿隆索的西班牙语越是狂乱而难以辨识；杰拉德曾经问过雷纳其中几个词的含义，却只得到一阵会心的大笑，和后背上一记亲切的重锤。

杰拉德翻了个白眼，开始解裤子上的扣子。阿隆索啪一下甩开他的手，只说了句，“不。”他把杰拉德的双手放在身后的墙面上，抬眼短暂一瞥，仿佛要说， ** **别动，不然我就不碰你了**** 。杰拉德现在格外愿意顺从。他早就知道，迁就阿隆索，假装交出控制权这件事相当值得。

被几次令人心焦的纯洁触碰逼得要疯之后，阿隆索突然使出了惊人的力气，几乎撕开了杰拉德的裤子。杰拉德还没来得及回过神为他衣服被撕坏的事算账，阿隆索就已经含住了他的下身，一直吞到根部，脸颊随着吞入的动作而凹陷下去。

“我操…… ** **天啊**** ，Xabi，”杰拉德呻吟起来，终于想起如何思考。

阿隆索没有停下来回应他（谢天谢地），只是稍稍退开，在那里舔舐戏弄，吮吸中分明 ** **带起**** 色气的声响。只有那双放在他臀上的手，还能让杰拉德的意识从阿隆索唇舌间脱开。随后唇舌和那双手都离开他的身体，杰拉德抗议的呻吟声太大，几乎没听见阿隆索说，“我喜欢给你口交，Stevie。我们还得再这么做一会。但是，你知道，跪在硬木地板上不是那么舒服。”

杰拉德的意识慢了一拍才反应过来。“……对啊。上床吧。那上面就软多了，你的膝盖会好受点。”

阿隆索有点愠怒，但还是让杰拉德扶着他站了起来。他们花了点时间才脱光了衣服赤裸相对。杰拉德看见阿隆索的左臂上有一大片淤紫，之前还没有。他清楚地记起训练中阿隆索在一次糟糕的滑铲后痛苦倒地的情形。杰拉德没有多想，只是埋下头，轻吻那片变成深色的皮肤，用他的舌头濯洗着那里。阿隆索急剧地吸着气，蜷曲的手指抓着杰拉德的臀瓣，就和之前的姿势一样。杰拉德抬起头时，阿隆索脸上的神情温柔而惊讶，好像自己是什么阿隆索从未见过的神奇生物。杰拉德托着阿隆索的脸，深吻下去，免得两人说出什么令人尴尬的话来。

他没有中断那个深吻，一直吻着阿隆索带他走到床边，然后突然将阿隆索扑倒在床上。他以为自己不会更硬了，但看着阿隆索躺在那里，如同陈放在白色亚麻布上的盛宴，他的下体又涨起来。他的目光在阿隆索身上无法移动，阿隆索张开双腿，就像刚才为他张开双唇一样轻易，就像他总是热切地张开怀抱，让杰拉德任取所需。

“你是打算目瞪口呆地站在那里一整天，还是打算操我？”阿隆索言语尖锐地逼问他，然后加了一句，“你不行也没关系，我知道你们英国佬床上持久度有多成问题。”

说出这种话来，阿隆索是不可能逃过一劫了，他自己也清楚。杰拉德扑过去，胯部压住阿隆索的身体，两人的阴茎紧紧相贴。两个人都喘息着，但杰拉德还是设法抓住了阿隆索的手腕，将他的双手钉在头顶处。他低下头对阿隆索坏笑起来。阿隆索试图装出一脸无辜，同时却扭动着腰，去摩擦他的阴茎。

“你说哪个——啊，Xabi， ** **你他妈**** ——你他妈跟哪个英国佬上床的时候发现问题了？”如果你身下有个欲火焚身扭动着身体的西班牙人，想对他凶起来显然不容易。“我要是没记错的话，上次我干你的时候，你叫了有整整半集《神秘博士》那么久。”

阿隆索才不会认输，而是抬身贴上杰拉德的嘴唇，吮吸着引着他唇舌交缠。这个吻满含情欲而使人痛苦，显然是阿隆索翻身跨到杰拉德身上的绝好机会。

他低下头开心地笑起来：“说够了没，Steven。”

然后他将杰拉德的手举到嘴边，吮吸着每一根手指，就像那是世界上最棒的阴茎。阿隆索抬起身跪坐起来，杰拉德的两根手指突然完全没入了那个紧致而高热的部位。阿隆索紧紧抓着杰拉德的手腕，不断地让杰拉德的手指操弄着自己。杰拉德摇了摇头，花了很长时间从“ ** **天啊我和一个陷入狂热情欲昏了头的家伙搞到一起了**** ”的念头里脱身，弯曲手指去找到那个能让阿隆索叫出声来的位置，然后更加用力地戳弄。

杰拉德利用了阿隆索短暂分神的时间，像阿隆索刚才那样翻身把他压到身下，跪在阿隆索的双腿间。他伸手去抽屉里胡乱摸索着找润滑剂和安全套，这时阿隆索挣扎着抗议起来。杰拉德用一个满含爱慕和占有欲的吻让他安静下来，他知道阿隆索会把那样的吻理解为一种独立的语言，而他在阿隆索身边时，他总是时不时地忍不住那样去亲吻阿隆索。这样的吻就像球场上的冲刺一样激动人心，像做爱一样亲昵，又比杰拉德不太确定是否言不及义的词句更有意义。

他们分开时，杰拉德垂下头，将额头靠在阿隆索额前，沉重地喘息着。阿隆索柔软而纯洁的浅吻点在他的眼睑，鼻子和下颏上，点在他充血的嘴唇能够触碰到的所有地方——杰拉德希望，他理解阿隆索想要借此传达的含义，比那些他们难得共度的春宵里，他偶尔听见的西班牙语的柔声低语理解得更清楚。有时候杰拉德会觉得，阿隆索有自己的语言可以让他的思绪涌流而不需考虑后果，这事不公平。但话说回来，杰拉德总能意识到，在某些人手里，利物浦方言也能为国家机密编码加密。

阿隆索轻声地嘲笑他，挑衅般看着他还放在抽屉里的右手，把他从片刻的遐想中带出来。阿隆索伸手探进抽屉，把需要的物件放到杰拉德手心里，一面还愉快地笑着。

“C'mon, __capitán__ ,”阿隆索抬了抬胯部，怂恿着他。

下身的摩擦让杰拉德的大脑短暂宕机，但听到自己的头衔时，他心里还是有些退缩。他皱起眉头。“Xabi……你确定吗？”他不得不问。他知道答案，但他不能不去问，即使他们已经做过无数次了。

阿隆索懊恼地叹了口气，双手攫住杰拉德的脸颊，说道，“是的，Steven，我确定我想和你做爱。如果你不是我的队长，而是个一贫如洗的足球经理，只是为了我的控球技巧才跟我上床，我还是会想和你做爱。”

好吧，杰拉德不需要让他再说一遍。他很快做好了准备工作，缓缓进入那温暖紧致的一处——那一刻就像之前的每一次一样——极为完美。他用尽所有的自控力，才让自己不会直接深入到底开始冲击。阿隆索因为痛苦而轻嘶一声，杰拉德担忧地低头看他时，他将双腿缠上杰拉德的腰际。过了一会，他的神情舒展开来，拉过杰拉德让他完全进入自己的身体。

“求你了，Stevie， ** **动吧**** ，”他乞求道。杰拉德生命中从未遇到过可以拒绝阿隆索请求的时候。

他抬起双臂抱住阿隆索肩膀的两侧，几乎彻底退出来，然后又猛地深插回去，前额差点撞在床头板上。他试探着抽插，直到找到那个位置，一碰到那里，阿隆索就颤栗着一面乞求一面呻吟，好像他是花钱买的这一夜春宵。然后他再退出，每一次都用力冲击着那一点。他知道只有他能剥开阿隆索永远优雅而冷静的风度的外壳，只有他能让阿隆索为之绽放，犹如朝向阳光绽放的花朵——这几乎让杰拉德达到了极限。

阿隆索开始抬胯去迎合他的动作，杰拉德知道自己没法坚持太久了。他握住阿隆索的阴茎，撸动得有些粗暴，而这正是阿隆索喜欢的方式。阿隆索凝视着他的眼睛，喟叹出声，“ _Stevie_ ……”他在杰拉德手中释放出来，后穴绞紧了杰拉德的阴茎，几乎让杰拉德缴了枪。

杰拉德停下来，等着阿隆索从高潮中恢复意识。阿隆索缓缓睁开眼睛，轻柔地“哦”了一声，动了动臀部，感觉到杰拉德在他体内依然坚挺。他笑起来，抓住床头的板子：“啊，你还在等什么？”

话音刚落，杰拉德再次在他体内冲击起来，竭尽全力，床架开始吱吱作响，床头板撞击着墙壁。他情难自已。他知道，明天训练中再见到阿隆索迈出的每一步带着疼痛的步伐，都会让他想起这个夜晚。那会既让他分神又给他激励，就像所有和阿隆索有关的事情一样。他抽插的动作很快变得不稳定，最后一次深入阿隆索的身体时，他陷入了强烈的高潮，恍惚中利物鸟出现在他的眼前。

高潮过后，他伏在阿隆索身上，手指轻柔地梳过阿隆索被汗水湿透的头发。他不情愿地翻身下来，躺倒在阿隆索身边。阿隆索一直爱抚着他，脸上绽开满足的微笑，他确信，那微笑就和自己脸上的一样。杰拉德揽住阿隆索的腰，把他拉过来，将脸埋在汗湿的肌肤间。那里混杂着球场、性爱和杰拉德身上的气息。

在他快坠入梦乡时，他听见一个几乎微不可闻的声音，“ _ _Te amo__ , Stevie.”

杰拉德抬起头，看向阿隆索。“嘿，这句我懂。”

阿隆索只是笑笑：“我知道啊。”


End file.
